205 Live (Episode 2) - Results (WWE2K18)
Roderick Strong def. TJP celebrating his victory over former Cruiserweight Champion TJP]] '''Cleveland, OH' - It was a night of high flying action as the Superstars of 205 Live took things to a whole new level as the road to King of the Ring begins to wind down mere 2 weeks before the big event in San Juan, Puerto Rico It was a night of a grand debut for a former NXT standout as the "Guru of the Back-breaker" Roderick Strong make his first appearance on the purple brand as he received competition from former WWE Cruiserweight Champion, TJP. After both men took each other to the limit, it was a second "End of Heartache" that signaled the end of the "Mega Strength Superstar's" night, granting Strong the victory in his 205 Live debut. Hideo Itami def. Xavier Woods standing tall over Xavier Woods en route to his pending title match against Neville at King of the Ring]] After surviving a fatal-4-way last week and securing his shot at Neville for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at King of the Ring but tonight was a bigger challenge then he imaged as he went one-on-one with Xavier Woods, who has his own problems but when it comes to a striking machine like Itami, you need to give him your undivided attention or you will go to sleep, pun intended... Woods quickly changed from his dancing mood to take the fight before the match even started, looking to knock off the No.1 Contender, even busting Itami wide open from ear to ear, usually forcing the referee to stop it but he did otherwise, allowing the match to continue. But it seemed that the blood only fueled Itami, who gave Woods not 1, not 2 but 3 GTS' to secure the decisive win heading into King of the Ring in 2 weeks. Johnny Gargano called out Mustache Mountain; Neville makes an impactful return calling out Moustache Mountain - Tyler Bate & Trent Seven - in regards to their attack last week'']] Last Week on 205 Live, Johnny Gargano had a wrestling clinic, a "Match of the Year" candidate against "The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne for the WWE United Kingdom Championship. While that match delivered and a new champion was crowned in the process, the news wasn't about what happened between the two but about what happened following the handshake between the new champion and the humble former champion, the shocking attack by Moustache Mountain, confusing the entire WWE Universe, including Dunne himself. Fast forward 7 days later and "Johnny Wrestling" is actually prepared for a fight as he called out Tyler Bate & Trent Seven to come out and fight him face to face since they were both signed to 205 Live and he can basically legally kick their ass without repercussions. Bate & Seven were quick to answer the challenge and made their way to the ring to finish what they started last week, but they were met with a roadblock in the form of their fellow UK competitor and new WWE UK Champion, Pete Dunne, looking to even up the odds for the man he now respects. But what would've been an even fight turned into a shocking return as WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville came out of nowhere and floored Gargano with his title belt from behind and taking advance of Dunne letting his guard down momentarily, Bate & Seven took out "The Bruiserweight" on the ramp, setting the stage for what the trio of Bate, Dunne and Neville would do to the unsuspecting Johnny Gargano. After Bate dropped Gargano with a Tiger Bomb and Seven followed with a massive clothesline. "The King of the Cruiserweights" put the flame to the pyre with a massive "Red Arrow" on his prey, leaving everyone with the question, "What's the deal between Moustache Mountain and the Cruiserweight Champion"? , standing tall after his impactful return to 205 Live'']] Gallery Strong_(205Live_Ep.2)_(2).png|Roderick Strong making his debut on 205 Live R.Strong_(205Live_Ep.2)_(3).png R.Strong_(205Live_Ep.2)_(4).png R.Strong_(205Live_Ep.2)_(5).png R.Strong_(205Live_Ep.2)_(6).png R.Strong_(205Live_Ep.2)_(7).png TJP_(205Live_Ep.2)_(1).png TJP_(205Live_Ep.2)_(2).png Strong-TJP_(205Live_Ep.2)_(1).png|Strong putting the final touches on TJP's back on the way to victory R.Strong_(205Live_Ep.2)_(8).png R.Strong (205Live Ep.2) (1)|Roderick Strong picks up an impressive victory on his first night Xavier_Woods_(205Live_Ep.2)_(1).png Xavier_Woods_(205Live_Ep.2)_(2).png Xavier_Woods_(205Live_Ep.2)_(3).png|Xavier Woods' confidence is pouring out of his body heading to face Hideo Itami Xavier_Woods_(205Live_Ep.2)_(4).png Xavier_Woods_(205Live_Ep.2)_(5).png Xavier_Woods_(205Live_Ep.2)_(6).png Itami_(205Live_Ep.2)_(2).png|The mood changed when Hideo Itami arrived Woods-Itami_(205Live_Ep.2)_(1).png|Both Men brought their A-Game during this match Woods-Itami_(205Live_Ep.2)_(2).png Woods-Itami_(205Live_Ep.2)_(3).png Woods-Itami_(205Live_Ep.2)_(4).png Woods-Itami_(205Live_Ep.2)_(5).png Woods-Itami_(205Live_Ep.2)_(6).png Hideo_Itami_(205Live_Ep.2)_(3).png|Wearing the battle scars, Hideo Itami is victorious heading into King of the Ring Hideo_Itami_(205Live_Ep.2)_(4).png Hideo_Itami_(205Live_Ep.2)_(5).png Hideo_Itami_(205Live_Ep.2)_(7).png Gargano_(205Live_Ep.2)_(1).png|Johnny Gargano enters, wanting answers in regards to Moustache Mountain Gargano_(205Live_Ep.2)_(2).png Gargano_(205Live_Ep.2)_(3).png Gargano_(205Live_Ep.2)_(4).png Gargano-MM_(205Live_Ep.2)_(1).png|Answering the call, Moustache Mountain looks to take advantage of the numbers game once again... Dunne-MM_(205Live_Ep.2)_(1).png|...But He's not alone as UK Champion Pete Dunne blocks the path and evens the odds Neville-Gargano_(205Live_Ep.2)_(1).png|Or so they thought... Neville (205Live Ep.2) (1)|Neville returned and laid out Johnny Gargano Category:Shows Category:205 Live Category:Results Category:205 Live Season One